1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to yard markers, and in particular to illuminated signs or markers used for placement on the yard or lawn of a residence or other building to indicate the street number of the building. Even more particularly, the invention is related to a storage battery powered illuminated yard marker having solar cells for charging the storage battery while the sun is impinging upon the solar cells.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The illumination of yard markers is important in aiding a person to find a residence or other building when inadequate light is present in the vicinity of the yard marker to enable viewing of the numbers on the marker. Yard markers having battery powered lights therein work for a limited period of time and require constant and continuous service, such as battery replacement, or require, in the case of lights illuminated by alternating current, that a wire be run from an alternating current power source to the light. Such wires can be damaged by cutting the grass or driving vehicles in the area around the light, and they are expensive to install. Servicing of such alternating current and battery powered lights is costly and time consuming.
Exemplary of the prior art are the following patents listed in numerical order:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,941 discloses an improved barrier light assembly wherein a lens assembly composed of a pair of mating halves is secured to the upper portion of a base assembly by a threaded flanged collet. A peripheral outwardly extending integral neck of the lens assembly extends into the upper portion, and the collet threadably engages the neck. A pair of screw flights are employed which permits use of identical mating halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,562 discloses a solar power station for providing illumination including a storage battery-powered signaling element, a solar generator for recharging the storage battery and a bracket assembly for supporting the remainder of the components, the bracket assembly being light weight and supporting the solar generator in an orientation to provide adequate exposure to ambient light in a wide variety of sun positions. The apparatus is self-contained, independent in operation and can be left unattended for substantial periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,727 discloses a self-charging solar battery comprising a rechargeable nickel-cadmium cell and a solar electrical panel. Sunlight passing through the transparent housing excites the solar panel which then supplies recharging current to the nickel-cadmium cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,416 discloses a warning light housing including a light assembly used with street construction barricades, the base having a supporting platform with recesses in its upper surface, the recesses having access holes in the bottom leading into recesses from the exterior, the batteries blocking disassembly by limiting lateral movement of the casing relative to the base, and including a special tool insertable in the access holes of the light assembly to push the batteries out of the recesses to allow disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,396 discloses a stable solar power source for portable electrical devices including solar cells for converting sunlight into electrical energy and a large capacitor for providing a current reserve to satisfy peak current demands and offset the effects of sunlight variation, the solar cells being mounted beneath a light transmitting thermal shield to minimize thermally induced cell output variations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,300 discloses a warning signal device for mounting on a construction barricade which may be easily disassembled for service, operates only while standing upright, shuts itself off when lying on its side, is impervious to moisture, dust, insects and other environmental factors, and a barricade to which the flasher construction may be mounted and attached thereto in a theft-proof manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,461 discloses a flasher warning light adapted to be mounted on highway construction barricades having an increased life and designed to substantially reduce mechanical fatigue of various parts of the assembly and breakage thereof resulting from shock loads including a battery case, means formed thereon for mounting the case on a road barrier, and a lamp head rotatably mounted on the casing containing a lamp which is energized by a battery mounted within the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,979 discloses a warning light having increased brilliance which may be readily converted from a unidirectional light to bidirectional light having a removable reflector which can be stored in the case of the light when not in use.